Je serai toujours là pour toi
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Suzuno en a assez de la vie monotone et triste qu'il mène. Il va alors commettre un acte horrible... Au grand désespoir du capitaine de Prominence.


Suzuno était complètement déprimé. Il en avait assez de cette vie, assez de cette routine. Autour de lui, tout lui paraissait triste et gris. Il voulait s'enfuir, partir pour un monde meilleur. Après être rentré du collège, comme tous les jours, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il pleurait. Il en avait assez de ses jours qui semblaient être les mêmes. La tristesse le rongeait tel qu'il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Car aujourd'hui, il venait d'apprendre que Haruya ne partageait pas ses sentiments. C'était Heat qui lui avait dit. Peut-être qu c'était un mensonge, ou peut-être pas. Il s'en fichait, il savait que même s'il aimait Haruya passionnément, l'attaquant de feu ne pourra jamais l'aimer en retour. Il en était sûr. Après avoir pleuré tout ce qu'il pouvait, l'attaquant de glace essaya de se calmer et prit une feuille et un stylo. Il écrivit une lettre qu'il posa ensuite sur son bureau, avant de se coucher sur son lit. Il resta là quelques minutes sans bouger, puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il prit alors une boîte de comprimés bleus, qu'il avala en grande dose. Il retourna ensuite se coucher sur son lit, et pensa aux bonheur et aux siens qu'il allait bientôt retrouver.

Haruya venait juste de finir de faire ses devoirs. C'était bientôt l'heure de manger, et comme il ne vit pas Suzuno descendre à la salle à manger avec les autres, il décida d'aller le chercher. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il frappa avant d'entrer. Comme il ne répondait pas, il entra dans la chambre et le vit sur le lit.

\- Eh, Suzuno, c'est l'heure de manger!

Pas de réaction. Haruya se rapprocha et le secoua doucement.

\- Ého, Suzuno, gros flemmard! Réveille-toi!

Il ne se réveillait pas. Haruya fût soudainement prit de panique.

\- Suzuno! Suzuno, réveille-toi!

Rien ne se passa. Que fallait-il faire? Appeller les secours? Et si c'était déjà trop tard? Le garçon aux cheveux rouges rapprocha son oreille des lèvres de Suzuno.

\- Il respire encore... Dit Haruya en tremblant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Suzuno, je vais te sortir de là! Cria Haruya avant de foncer prévenir tout le monde.

Les pompiers et l'ambulance étaient en route, et tout le monde était autour de Suzuno en éspérant que les pompiers arrivent à temps. Tout le monde était triste et avait peur, en particulier Haruya qui se retenait de pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que Ana remarque quelque chose.

\- Regardez, il y a une lettre sur son bureau! C'est écrit " _pour Haruya_ " dessus!

L'intéressé arracha la lettre des mains de la jeune fille.

\- Donne-moi ça!

Il l'ouvrit et lut:

"Haruya,

si tu lis ça, c'est que j'ai sans doute déjà quitté ce monde. Désolé si j'ai rendu tout le monde triste, mais je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie si monotone et triste... Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie sans toi. Tu es celui que j'ai toujours voulu près de moi, celui auquel j'ai toujours voulu donner tout mon amour, mon corps, mon âme, mon cœur. Mais je sais que tu ne pourras jamais accepter ça. Alors s'il te plaît, Haruya, pardonne-moi si je ne suis plus de ce monde... J'éspère que je suis heureux là où je suis maintenant, et que je veille sur toi.

Je t'adore, je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours.

Suzuno

P.S.: désolé pour les larmes sur la feuille...

Haruya ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Suzuno... Pourquoi pensait-il ça? Quel idiot, bien sûr que lui aussi il l'aimait passionnément! Mais Haruya avait attendu trop longtemps avant de le lui avouer. Et maintenant il était trop tard...

\- Il y a écrit quoi sur cette lettre? Demanda Ana qui avait remarqué que Haruya pleurait.

\- RIEN DU TOUT! Cria celui-ci en s'essuyant le visage.

C'est à ce moment là que les pompiers et l'ambulance arrivèrent.

\- ...,2..,3..,4!

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip...

\- Encore!

\- ..1..,2..3...4!

Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip...

\- Docteur, il respire!

Bip - bip - bip - bip - bip - bip...

\- Tu nous entends, mon garçon? Bouge un doigt si tu nous entends!

Suzuno bougea lentement son index avec difficulté. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout était flou, Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait...

\- Il est vivant, docteur! On l'a sauvé!

\- Suzuno, tu m'entends? C'est moi, Haruya! Suzuno, pitié!

Haruya? Oui, il avait entendu Haruya!

\- Suzuno, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie! Je t'aime!

\- Moi... Aussi... Ha..Haruya...

\- Suzuno, tu es vivant! Répondit Haruya en lui sautant dessus.

\- Doucement! Dit le docteur. Il n'est pas encore remis, il faut faire très attention!

Haruya se retira.

\- Où... où je suis, là..?

\- Tu es à l'hôpital, mon garçon, dit une des infirmières. Tu as avalé des médicament à trop grandes doses, et... Tu as faillit de pas t'en sortir. Mais après plusieurs massages cardiaques, nous avons réussi à te réanimer. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance!

\- Voyons, Suzuno, pourquoi tu as fait ça..? Dit Haruya les larmes aux yeux. Tu as faillit mourir, j'ai eu tellement peur!

\- Désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'étais tellement triste... Et puis Heat m'avait dit que tu ne m'aimais pas, alors... Ça m'a détruit.  
\- QUOI?! Mais bien sûr que si, je t'aime! Plus que tout, comme la prunelle de mes yeux! Si les pompiers étaient arrivés trop tard et que tu serais mort, je me serais suicidé pour te rejoindre!

Suzuno était vraiment touché par les paroles d'Haruya.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi...

Comme l'infirmière était partie pour chercher quelque chose, Haruya en profita pour grimper sur le lit de Suzuno, ce qui fit bien rire celui-ci. Haruya s'allongea près de son âme sœur et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

\- Je te protègerai toujours, à présent.

Suzuno sourit. Il était tellement beau, tellement craquant... il ne pût s'empêcher de l'embrasser furtivement. L'attaquant de feu ne le rejetta pas, au contraire. Les lèvres brûlantes de Haruya contre les lèvres glacées de Suzuno formaient un équilibre parfait... L'attaquant de feu eu envie d'aller plus loin, et commençait à enlever le tee-shirt de sa moitié, quand celui-ci l'interrompit.

\- Euh... Haruya... On est dans un hôpital, là... Et je ne suis pas encore remis de ma "réssucitation"!

\- Ah, oui, Désolé.. Mais tu es si attirant aussi, et fallait pas m'embrasser! Et puis... Si tu savais la peur que j'ai eu, dès que j'ai vu que tu étais inconscient... Et puis les pompiers sont arrivés en retard, on croyait que tu étais mort... Ma vie entière s'est écoulée à ce moment-là. J'ai cru que j'avais perdu ma seule raison de vivre...

Suzuno caressa le visage de sa moitié.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal... Mais c'est fini maintenant, je suis bel et bien vivant, devant toi. Et je ferai tout pour te rendre heureux. Si le destin a fait que j'ai survécu, alors ça veut dire qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre.

Haruya sourit.

\- Je t'aime, Suzuno..

\- je t'aime, Haruya.. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Le destin faisait en effdet bin les choses, car quand l'infirmière revint, elle trouva les deux amants en train de dormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tel un lien et un amour qui ne se cassera jamais...

~FIN~

Merci d'avoir lu! ^^


End file.
